1. Field
The field of the application relates to medical devices, and more particularly, to systems and methods for cutting and/or ablating tissue.
2. Background
Tissue may be destroyed, ablated, or otherwise treated using thermal energy during various therapeutic procedures. Many forms of thermal energy may be imparted to tissue, such as radio frequency electrical energy, microwave electromagnetic energy, laser energy, acoustic energy, or thermal conduction.
In particular, radio frequency ablation (RFA) may be used to treat patients with tissue anomalies, such as liver anomalies and many primary cancers, such as cancers of the stomach, bowel, pancreas, kidney and lung. RFA treatment involves the destroying undesirable cells by generating heat through agitation caused by the application of alternating electrical current (radio frequency energy) through the tissue.
Various RF ablation devices have been suggested for this purpose. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,576 describes an ablation apparatus that includes a plurality of wire electrodes deployable from a cannula or catheter. Each of the wires includes a proximal end that is coupled to a generator, and a distal end that may project from a distal end of the cannula. The wires are arranged in an array with the distal ends located generally radially and uniformly spaced apart from the catheter distal end. The wires may be energized in a monopolar or bipolar configuration to heat and necrose tissue within a precisely defined volumetric region of target tissue. The current may flow between closely spaced wire electrodes (bipolar mode) or between one or more wire electrodes and a larger, common electrode (monopolar mode) located remotely from the tissue to be heated.
Generally, ablation therapy uses heat to kill tissue at a target site. The effective rate of tissue ablation is highly dependent on how much of the target tissue is heated to a therapeutic level. In certain situations, complete ablation of target tissue that is adjacent a vessel may be difficult or impossible to perform, since significant blood flow may draw the produced heat away from the vessel wall, resulting in incomplete necrosis of the tissue surrounding the vessel. This phenomenon, which causes the tissue with greater blood flow to be heated less, and the tissue with lesser blood flow to be heated more, is known as the “heat sink” effect. It is believed that the heat sink effect is more pronounced for ablation of tissue adjacent large vessels that are more than 3 millimeters (mm) in diameter. Due to the increased vascularity of the liver, the heat sink effect may cause recurrence of liver tumors after a radio frequency ablation.
Also, because of the vascularity of the liver, resection of a portion of a liver (as is required by some surgeries) may result in significant bleeding. Existing techniques in managing bleeding of a resected liver include delivering embolic material within a vessel of a liver to prevent blood flow. However, such technique is time consuming, may require complex imaging modality, and may not be effective in the case in which a relatively large portion of a liver is being resected.